vexian_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob the Hedgehog
'Bio' Name: '''Jacob Romer the hedgehog '''Nick Name: '''Jay '''Age: '''16 '''Species: Hedgehog and Chipmonk Type: '''Skill '''Tribe: '''The Guardian Hedgehog tribe '''Elemental Powers: '''Can cancel out any monster gem born power, can control dark purple plasma energy from the earth '''Occupation: helps out the Vexian delivery service Love interest: 'Mai the cat 'Family Reincarnated ancestor: '''Marcus the Hero '''Ancient relatives: Halo and Apocalypses (The Hedgehogs of Kron) Grandfather: 'Former the Hedgehog 'Personality and ect.. Personality: Jacob isn't cocky and believes that he is always in the right when it comes to helping others. Quotes: "Im here to help" "Your way isn't always the best way " 'Attire' Jacob wears a yellow jacket and has blue highlights in his hair. He has red fur unlike the rest of the tribe who are grey or a dark forest color. He has sky blue shorts with red and grey sneakers. 'History' Jacob is considered to be the reincarnation of Marcus the hedgehog who was the first Guardian hedgehog tribal leader and member. Thus Jacob has been trained and raised to be the next leader because his presence means that once again Vexia will be in turmoil by the release of the Kron brothers and only he can stop them. this idea of a new apocalypse scared the tribe so some members murdered Jacobs parents when he was little and they were close to kill him!. He was raised by the tribal-leader who is his grandfather. He raised him to be a good leader and fighter when he grows up. On his 15th birthday Jacob was allowed to leave and see the world. He lives in Vexian city for now at Rodny's place. He works at the Vexian delivery service and vows to change his tribe and the world for the better good. 'Tribal History: The Hedgehog Guardians and Marcus' The Guardians of the two stones held on the Vexian shrine are the descendants of Apocalypse and Halo's brother Marcus. After his parents sealed the two hedgehogs in stones he set out on a plan that his family's descendants would protect and watch the stones for all eternity. The Guardian Hedgehog tribe consists of non monster gem users. They all however have the power to cancel out the monster gem's power making them a very rare tribe with an amazing ability. They keep outsiders out and don't like anyone trying to trespass. The tribal elders are the only ones in the tribe that can actually turn The Hedgehogs of Kron back to stones if they ever are freed. Marcus was the only one who could actually fight and last a battle with his brother's which makes him a vexian hero. In the ledgens an rencarnation of Marcus will rise to save vexia once again from the Hedgehogs of Kron. 'Friends/Allies' Mai the Eastern Cat Hanna the Dog Rodney the Rhino Kraige the Dragon Bernny Bee Allen ant Mimi the hedgehog Sara Seedrian Wing the Flying Squirrel Lemony the Butterfly Octo the Octopus Vallery the hedgehog 'Rivals' Thunder Punch the mongoose Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Dark Storm the Porcupine 'Enemies/Foes' Dr. Eco Dark Ace the mongoose Freddy the Hedgehog Hedgehogs of Kron Varax the Unkown Jacob the hedgehog by sovash.png Adop char 2.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Hedgehog Category:Lawfully Good Category:Teenager Category:Skill Type Category:Special Type Category:Vexian